


Hidden, but not forgotten

by Himeneka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himeneka/pseuds/Himeneka
Summary: Naruto has something to announce to his mother.





	Hidden, but not forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyFandomCausesHanaji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFandomCausesHanaji/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Here comes the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684795) by [MyFandomCausesHanaji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFandomCausesHanaji/pseuds/MyFandomCausesHanaji). 



> This is a side written for MyFandomCausesHanaji, at their request, for their series "It's a new day". Have fun and go comment their work, it's very much appreciated :-)

Kushina remembered vividly the first time she had met the other Naruto, all the while telling herself fiercely that he was just Naruto, that they had _planned_ for the possibility. The conversation had begun a bit stilted, but once reassured that Kushina would mother him just as lovingly as if she had raised _him_ all along, that she was his _mother_ and not some stranger wearing her face but resenting his presence, Naruto had visibly melted into her embrace, searching almost desperately for more closeness, more contact. It had made it easier, in a way. The Naruto she raised was just as tactile, but sometimes too proud to acknowledge it. That one, now _her_ Naruto in all the ways that counted, knew all too well the value of affection, and he returned her mothering with boundless love, as freely given as it was received. 

So this time, when she saw her son make his way into the room with hesitancy on his face, she was prepared. There may be awkwardness, but all would be well. That’s how it always went with Naruto. She smiled at him in comfort, and invited him to sit.

“Mom,” he began while fidgeting a bit, “There’s… Someone I have to introduce, I guess?”

Kushina’s eyebrows rose. Already? She thought she was well acquainted with everyone Naruto might feel this way about, anyway, but she smiled encouragingly. “Yes?...” She let the word trail in invitation.

“It’s… You see, Kyuubi has a name. It’s Kurama.” Once he had begun, he went on more strongly, passionate, “He’s not a monster, he’s not evil, he’s angry but that’s because he’s been imprisoned for so long and he’s all lonely and he was my friend, he’s really cool when you get to know him, like, the best kind of pal, and I can’t talk to him since he’s in you, but maybe you could talk to him? Then we could get to know each other all around, and maybe he wouldn’t have to stay in prison?” He looked at her with big, imploring eyes. 

Kyuubi? He was _friends_ with her resident monster, and he wanted his friend back? She took a breath to change the direction her mind had gone at the beginning of the conversation, and carefully asked, “You’re telling me that Kurama is in me, and all he needs is love to become your friend?”

Naruto nodded, “Basically, yeah.”

There was an exalted kind of determination in Kushina’s eyes as she asked, “Just teach me how I can talk to him, and I _promise_ you he’ll be my friend, too!” She grinned. “Believe it!”

Naruto’s blinding smile was all the answer she wanted.


End file.
